The proposed research is concerned with a comprehensive study of renal disease, especially although not exclusively in childhood, in order to further our understanding regarding the pathogenesis of immune related glomerulonephritis, the nephrotic syndrome and other significant renal diseases. These studies will include: a comprehensive study of the morphology and immunopathology of glomerulonephritis; an evaluation of cellular immune mechanisms and lymphocyte responsiveness; the role of properdin in glomerulonephritis, the role of complement and its components; a study of the role of renal fibrinolytic mechanisms and the kinin system in renal disease.